MOTOCICLETA
by ShadowPhantomPuppet
Summary: Haciendo patrullaje Guren y Shinya encontraran un objeto de recuerdo de su juventud. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON YAOI


-¡Debe ser una broma!- se quejó Guren pateando un piedra en frente de él.

-Oh, Guren~. ¿No te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo? - Shinya hizo un leve puchero.

-No molestes, ¿para qué viniste? Ni siquiera te encargaron este patrullaje...tampoco sé por qué a Kureto se le ocurrió enviarme a mí. Cualquier escuadrón podria hacerlo -.

-Ne~Guren~- Shinya puso sus manos en los hombros del teniente coronel- cálmate te saldrán arrugas prematuras- movió sus manos suavemente haciéndole un masaje, pero en seguida Guren se lo quitó de encima- Hey, no se rechaza la ayuda de un amigo-.

\- Tsk, deja de fastidiar y responde mi pregunta -.

-Ok~, Guren~. - puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Guren, quien ya ni se molesto en quitarse la mano se encima, ya que no le haría caso- Primero, si me encargaron este patrullaje.- arrastró su mano al antebrazo del teniente coronel- Segundo, no podría hacerlo cualquier escuadrón ya que la orden es reconocer el antiguo área de experimentación de la Secta Hyakuya, y fuimos nosotros dos los que enfrentamos su experimento aquí hace años, ¿que memorias, no es así...-dirigió su mano y mirada a la katana de Guren- ...Mahiru?. Y tercero,...- regresó a mirar a los ojos de Guren-...hubiera venido sin que me lo ordenaran, para vigilar que no te lastimes...Estoy esperando mis gracias -sonrió.

\- Idiota -.

La antigua zona de experimentación en el zoológico esta destrozada, con un cráter en medio.

En parte se desilusionaron con la misión, creyeron encontrar al menos un vampiro para matar el rato. Ni siquiera un jinete del apocalipsis apareció.

\- Aquí fue donde Mahiru pensó que me dejó inconsciente, mientras te trataba de convencer de seguirla - Shinya relataba con un tono de burla más allá de lo usual.

\- Evita mencionarla, por favor. Ya es suficiente con tenerla en mi arma -.

\- Lo siento, este lugar me llena de nostalgia -.

\- Ya, basta. Vámonos de aquí -frunció el ceño.

\- Guren~ -no quiso hacerlo entristecer, el tema de Mahiru seguía afectándole.

Salieron del lugar, habían llegado a pié, pero estaban algo cansados para volver de la misma manera. Guren, se dedicó a buscar un transporte, en eso, Shinya divisó una moto en buen estado en un callejón.

Se acercó, la levantó y tras revisar unas cosas notó que tenía gasolina.

\- ¡Guren~! - le gritó y el nombrado apareció en segundos.

\- Encontré esto, ven, sube -Se montó adelante. Guren dudó un poco pero no hay otra opción. Se subió y puso sus manos en los hombros de Shinya.

-Hey~, ¿sigues molesto? -volteó un poco para mirarlo. Guren solo hizo un sonido con los dientes.

\- Olvidalo, ya pasó - Shinya sonrió y arrancó la moto.

\- Ok, sujétate bien -.

Hace ya tiempo que ninguno de lo dos montaba una motocicleta, era increíble sentir el aire de la velocidad en el rostro y como aumentaba la adrenalina.

Pero algo más estaba sucediendo, algo que Shinya había olvidado, de lo que más disfrutaba de ir el motocicleta, era...ese cosquilleo, esa electricidad, esa vibración del motor en la parte baja de su cuerpo, que tocaba en los puntos correctos, y subía por su torso, lo relajaba y lo tensaba a la vez. Sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

\- Shinya-.

-¿Si, Guren~? -trató de disimular su voz.

\- Sé en qué piensas -.

\- ¿En serio? -se sonrojó, quizás ya había notaba su estado.

\- Esto es igual a cuando escapamos de ese vampiro hace 8 años, era una moto igual a esta y también tu ibas adelante -.

\- Ah~, sí, lo había notado -mentirá, pero se alivió de no ser descubierto.

En eso, un hueco en la pista hizo saltar la moto, presionando su entrepierna, dando a Shinya en ese delicioso sitio, gimió disimuladamente. Guren del brinco, lo agarró del abdomen lo cual se encargó de crear una incomodidad en los pantalones del albino.

Shinya no quería distraerse, estaba conduciendo, era responsable de la vida de ambos. Así que decidió ir disminuyendo la velocidad y al detenerse decirle a Guren que él condujera.

Se trató de acomodar en el asiento y sintió la parte trasera del asiento un poco dura. Un momento, ese no era el asiento ... ese no era el asiento, escuchó un leve gemido. No puede ser, Guren también tenía una erección.

Sintió como las manos que abrazaban su abdomen se deslizaron suavemente por su pecho y sus brazos hasta juntarse con sus propias manos en el timón.

-Shhh...- sintió en su oído- anda, yo te ayudo, has eso que quieres, acelera -.

\- Mnn, no Guren~, nos podemos estrellar y..y..aaaAAAAAHHH -Guren piso el acelerador por él. Aumentando la vibración en el entrepierna de Shinya.

\- Ahh -suspiró aun excitado, recostando su cabeza hacía atrás, en el hombro de Guren, cuando este reguló la velocidad nuevamente.

\- ¿Crees que no noté este secretito tuyo? Ahora entiendo porque de más jóvenes tenias tanta preferencia por usar una de éstas -Shinya se sonrojó, no quería mirarlo de vergüenza- Y ¿te digo algo? No me molesta para nada este fetiche tuyo -.

Guren dirigió la moto a unas ruinas de lo que parecía ser un antiguo estacionamiento. Detuvo la moto sin apagarla y suavemente recostó al albino sobre sí mismo, mientras lamía su oreja. Una de manos bajaba por su pecho abriendo su saco y camisa, acariciando sus abdominales tan bien trabajados.

La moto aun vibraba, Shinya gemía suavemente moviendo su caderas ligeramente. Tanto por la vibración como por sentir otra vez el miembro de su compañero.

\- Tranquilo, ya va llegar- le susurró mientras su mano traviesa liberaba su miembro ya goteando de su prisión. Acarició la punta mientras su otra mano le daba a chupar sus dedos para callar sus gemidos.

\- Mnnn...mirate como estás y solo he tocado la punta...- dio una risita seductora mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del albino, quería lamer, moder y chupar cada pedazito de piel que encontrara.

Shinya solo se dejaba hacer, no le gustaba ser tan sumiso pero el toque de Guren era una maravilla. El ojivioleta quitó los dedos de su boca para masajear sus pezones, los humedecía lentamente , los epretada como pequeñas perillas dejandolos rojos, la vibración del vehículo seguí a acariciando ambas entrepiernas, la erección de Guren empezaba a doler, pero quería que Shinya pidiera por ella, quería verlo rogar por ser invadido por su miembro.

La mano húmeda, siguió bajando lentamente hasta el miembro inquieto de Shinya, comenzándolo a masajear toda su extensión.

\- Ahh, Guren~...ah..ah.. , de..déjame..desvestirte -.

\- No, yo me desnudare para ti- tomó a Shinya y lo hizo sentarse mirándolo a él.

Sus ojos violetas miraron fijamente a los zafiros del albino, se puso de pie pero sin bajarse de la moto, lo miro de manera seductora. Suavemente paso su mano por su cabello enviándolo hacía atrás y mandandole un beso al aire, Shinya se quedó boquiabierto, amaba cuando Guren se peinaba así. Su mano viajó por su cuello y empezó a desabrochar su saco, lo dejó caer suavemente por su espalda. Luego fue turno de su camisa, meneando las caderas sensualmente fue quitando los botones uno a uno mostrándole a Shinya su pectorales y abdominales marcados. La camisa también fue a parar al suelo. Junto con su katana.

Cuando iba a bajarse la bragueta, Shinya detuvo sus manos, se acerco mirando ese bulto con deseo, abrió sus pantalones y bajó la bragueta con sus dientes, descubriendo su miembro erecto, goteante, pidiendo atención. Guren acarició su mejilla y el albino tomó el miembro en su boca succionándolo de forma lenta, sintiendo el líquido pre seminal en su lengua. El azabache lo alejó un poco, deseaba esa boca pero deseaba más en interior del albino. Shinya lo miraba maravillado, su cuerpo era para ser esculpido, retratado en todas las formas de arte.

Siguió meneando las caderas sobre el asiento vibrante y como último regalo para su albino, tomó su botella de agua, la destapó con los dientes y sin más la derramó sobre su cuerpo, mojando sus cabellos y torso.

Shinya miro embobado y cada vez más excitado como las gotas de agua se arrastraban por los surcos de sus músculos y se escabullían por sus pantalones.

\- Ahh...ah..Gu...- estaba sin palabras- ...Guren~ -.

\- ¿Te gustó? -se acercó y por primera vez en todo este tiempo le besó, fue un beso húmedo y demandante, Shinya acariciaba esos pectorales mojados con sus manos mientras Guren le mordía de forma coqueta los labios.

\- Ahh, si, me gustó mucho,...Guren~-.

\- ¿Sí? -.

\- Hazme tuyo -.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes -.

Shinya se despojó de sus pantalones quedando solo con la camisa abierta, se dio la vuelta, recostándose sobre el timón, para dejarle libre su entrada, Guren separó ambas nalgas, chupó su dedos y uno a uno fue metiéndolos en su albino, que gemía en cada intromisión. Mientras la vibración seguía acariciando sus testículos.

Guren estrujó ambas nalgas carnosas dándole una palma a cada una, ganándose un grito lujurioso de Shinya. Luego las separó una vez más y suavemente se dejó llevar hasta lo más profundo del cuerpo de su compañero, quien lagrimeaba a causa del placer y dolor.

\- Ahh, ah...Guren~-.

-Ah, Sí, di mi nombre...ah, Shinya -embestía con fuerza su entrada- ah, eres tan estrecho, caliente y húmedo -le susurraba en el oído.

-Ah, por favor no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas-dijo entre gemidos y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- Jajjaja, ah, tu...hablando de vergüenza...jajaja-.

Quería darle aún más placer, puso su mano en el timón he hizo rugir el motor, Shinya lanzó un grito desfallecedor, contrayéndose, las embestidas aumentaron el ritmo.

\- Ah, Shinya... -gemía en su oido junto a ese sonido húmedo y obsceno de las pelvis chocando ...¿A quién le perteneces?...¿Quién es tu papi? ¿Quién es tu papi, Shinya?-.

-Ah...Guren~..a...ahhhh...Guren~...¡Guren! - se corrió en el asiento.

Las paredes de Shinya, estrujaron el miembro de Guren lo hizo correrse dentro de su él, soltando un fuerte y ronco gemido.

Satisfecho, se dejó caer un poco sobre el agotado Shinya.

\- ¿Por qué no hicimos esto esa vez hace 8 años? -trató de incorporarse, con algo de dificultad por su espalda baja.

\- No lo sé, Shinya, ¿quizás porque nos perseguía un vampiro? -dijo acomodándose toda la ropa- anda, vístete -

\- Jajaaj, es verdad, aunque para la próxima vez...-.

\- No habrá una próxima vez -le cortó.

\- ¿Qué dices? - hizo un puchero- Guren~...-lo ignoró- Guren~... ¿Me vas a privar de volver a verte en tu faceta de stripper?-.

-¿Qué cosas dices?-.

\- Oh, vamos, esa manera de desvestirte, y arrojarte agua a ti mismo, no fueron ideas mías, Guren~- le robó un beso en el cuello- quiero un número completo, quiero que seas mi papi denuevo -dijo rozando su trasero en la pierna del azabache.

-...Lo voy pensar- dijo con una sonrisa disimulada, volvió a encender la moto para regresar a la base, ahora Guren conduciendo y Shinya atrás bien abrazado de su torso.

\- Guren~ -.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-.

\- ¿Podrías incluir una moto a tu actuación?-le ronroneo en el oído.

\- Mmnn...eso tendrá un costo extra -.

\- ¿Y cuál sería?-.

\- Quiero verte "jugar" con tu mermelada... -.

\- Hecho, también podría acostumbrarme a tus fetiches -.

\- ...con jazz de fondo-.

-...Oh, Guren~, que lascivo eres,...hecho, lo haré-.

Hola, es mi primer lemon yaoi y la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja. Esperó que no haya sido tan malo.


End file.
